


Wrong kind of love

by Justsomeistaken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Jeonghan, JiHan, Joshua - Freeform, Love, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Pain, Seventeen - Freeform, Sibling Love, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wonwoo - Freeform, brothersister, carats - Freeform, gyuhan, jeongcheol - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform, seventeen au, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeistaken/pseuds/Justsomeistaken
Summary: He's my older brother. I adore him so much. We're so close that we even promise to one another that we will never leave each other's side. We care and protect each other until one day I stop. I stop looking at him. I stop talking to him. I stop treating him as my brother. Because I start loving him more than I should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is also posted in Asian Fanfics

Just the same old day. Finally, the day is over, this last professor won't let us go without giving us a lot of homework. Its weekend and students should be resting but no. She just gave us a ton of reading materials to report on Monday. Great way to start the school year.

I was busy fixing my things when I saw some of my girl classmates almost run through the door. I just chuckle cause I know why. This is the scene every Friday since last year.

"Hannie!" I heard one of them even call me and I just nod.

"Hey.... can you give this to your brother?" Of course, another heart to be broken. She handed me a box and I think I know what is it.

"Ok, no worries," I told her and she almost beamed in happiness. I mentally rolled my eyes and take note not to talk to her again. Carrying my bag and some books that I will leave in the locker, I went out only to find my older brother, Jeonghan together with his circle of friends. Seungcheol, Mingyu, Jun and DK. I wonder where are the others.

"Hey there Princess..." Jun said and jog towards me to help me with my things.

"Thank you," I said while carefully giving it to him. He smiled at me and even wink.

"Stop Junwei... What took you so long?" Jeonghan asked and I just smile. I hand him the gift and he just sighs.

"I told you not to receive gifts from them." He said looking at it while we're walking.

"If you don't like we can always eat it," Mingyu said snatching the gift from my brother and opening it.

"Haha, now its Belgian chocolates huh. Looks like we will be tasting chocolates from different parts of the world." Seungcheol commented while munching one. I look at the box and even get one to taste it.

"Not bad!" I said and Jeonghan just looks at me. I also get one and ask him to taste it. He just accepts it and didn't say much.

This is our routine. Them picking me up after class then they will stay at our home till dinner where my parents would love to have them around. We're living in the same village and our parents know each other. They have other friends also but it seems like they're busy today that's why they won't make it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was busy checking my notes when I heard my brother and his friends laughing by the pool. I sigh and try to concentrate on my report since its going to be on Monday and I'm not yet halfway through it.

"Hannie... Let's go down. Mingyu prepares some food for everyone." I heard my brother, Jeonghan said after knocking on my door.

"I'll just finish my report. Maybe I'll eat later." I answered then I heard my door opening and saw my brother peeking then he smiled.

"It's Saturday. Do that tomorrow." He said pulling me to stand.

"No..." I protest but ends up being tickled by my brother.

"Jeonghan! Stop it!" I said when I'm almost out of breath from laughing.

"Come on let's go. I won't take no for an answer." He said and what can I do he pull me out and place his arm around my shoulder. When we reach the poolside his friends are busy chatting and talking about girls and everything under the sun. I sit beside my brother and get a stick of barbeque.

"So when do you plan to introduce Cassie to us?" Seungcheol asked my brother. I look at him.

"Who is Cassie?" I curiously asked. And no one answers my question. I look at my brother and ask again.

"Who is she?" I asked him and he stared at me.

"She is your brother's future girlfriend. Oh no! She's already Jeonghan's girl." Jun teased my brother and they all laugh. Jeonghan has a girlfriend and I didn't even know?

"Wow? Really? Since when? You didn't tell me about it?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. How can he keep it from me? We promise not to keep any secrets from each other. Aside from being siblings were best friends. 

"I was planning to tell you... I just forgot about it lately." He answered while looking elsewhere.

"Yeah right Jeonghan. Wait... Cassie? The school president? The overachiever and beauty queen Cassie?" I asked the friend of my brother and they all answer.

"Yes." They said in unison. I sigh.

"You really have high standards." I mockingly said to my brother.

"Hannie... It's not like there's something that is going to change." He said and even kiss the side of my head.

"You're still my Princess and mom is our Queen. Nothing will change I promise." He said that makes me smile after. I believe in him. His my brother and he never breaks his promise.

True to his words, it seems like nothing change. I haven't see the two together yet but my brother is still the same although I usually see him talking to someone on his phone whenever we get home.

Not until today.

"Goodmorning mom!" I greeted her and she smiled at me and I gave her a heartily hug and kiss on the cheek.

"And I don't get a hug?" I automatically run for my dad. For me, they are the best parents. They provide us with all the stuff we need and they always support us in everything we do.

"Where's Jeonghan?" I asked when I sit in my usual position on our table when we're eating.

"He left early. He said he will be meeting someone?" Mom said and I look at her. Who could that be? At this early? 7:30 am?

"I see..." I said quietly. This is the first time my brother left me. Maybe it's really important.

"Let the driver drop you on school," Dad said but I refuse.

"I'm fine dad. I'll just take the bus and it's still early." I said and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. He knows I'm not used to commuting since Jeonghan won't allow me to.

"Piece of cake dad!" I said and even wink at him that makes him laugh. Right after breakfast I say my goodbyes and head out. Traffic. I mean traffic. I was late for my first class that why I decided to wait for my next class while sitting on the bench and checking my phone.

"Hey, Hannie!" I looked around and saw Seungcheol approaching me. Maybe he knows where is my brother. I was texting him but he won't reply. That's weird, whenever I text him. He immediately replied back.

"Seungcheol! Good morning!" I greeted him and he sits beside me.

"Goodmorning! What are you doing here? I saw Jeonghan in the auditorium awhile ago?" He said and I frown.

"What is he doing there?" I asked him and his forehead knotted.

"Didn't you know that your brother is the new University Ambassador? He is paired with Cassie!" He said looking at me as if telling me why didn't I know.

"Since when?" I asked him.

"Well if I'm right since he starts courting Cassie. A month ago. That's weird that you didn't know? Didn't he tell you?" I shake my head. Being the university ambassador is a huge responsibility. You are the face of the university and together with the university student council, you will make sure the safety and peacefulness of the students.

"Well, some things are changing. Anyway, what is he doing in the auditorium?" I asked Seungcheol.

"Cassie needs someone to support her on her new lead role in the drama club. Your brother is a lovesick fool. Hahaha, Cassie will just ask him and he will do it. Such an obedient boyfriend." I laugh lightly. Looks like my brother is slowly changing.

"Good for him..." I whisper and I think Seungcheol noticed it.

"Don't be sad Princess. You still got us. Come on I'll walk you to your next class." I nod and we walk side by side. Seungcheol trying to make me feel better. When we're almost near my building we saw my brother and Cassie hand in hand walking and laughing. I saw him smile, I've never seen that smile before. The way he looked at Cassie is so different from the other girls he used to date.

Yes, my brother already dated a lot of girls but this is the first time that he acts like this. Is he really in love with Cassie? We stopped to watch them and Seungcheol was about to call him when I stopped him.

"No... Let them." He looked at me and just sigh.

"Fine. Let's go this way." He pulled me going to another route going to our building. I wasn't able to concentrate on our lesson because I was thinking of my brother. By lunch, I saw his message asking where I am. I decided to ignore it and just went to the canteen alone.

"Boo-yah!" I was shocked when Miyu suddenly appear.

"Stop doing that!" I said and even slap her lightly. She just laughs.

"I've been following you and you didn't even notice me. Your drowning on your own thought Hannie." She said and cling to my arms. Miyu is my girl best friend aside from my brother. We met when we were in grade 3 and since then we were always together. But now in college, she currently taking up Business management while I'm taking up fashion design.

"I'm so sorry. A lot is happening." I said and I saw her getting worried.

"I think I know about it." She said and pull me to sit on one of the vacant tables.  Looked at her.

"About Jeonghan and Cassie?" She said and I nod. She sighs and frowns.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey come on!" I looked at Jeonghan who is leaning by the door frame then I looked at the clock. It's almost 8.

"You go ahead. I don't have my morning class." I lied. It's been a week since that day. I barely talk to him maybe I was just a little sad. I'm not used of seeing him to attached with someone else aside from me.

"Really? Don't you think I didn't notice that you're avoiding me." My brother said and I decided to face him.

"I don't have a morning class. You go ahead and do your duties as the University Ambassador. I'm fine Jeonghan." I said coldly with my emotionless face and I saw him clench his jaw and just stare at me.

"I can still be your brother and we can still do the things we used to do just like before. " He said and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Just go Jeonghan." Then I turn my back on him and I heard him closing the door. I sigh when I heard his car going.

"Why didn't you go with your brother?" Mom asked when I went down from my room carrying my things.

"I got other plans mom." Then I saw my phone, Seungcheol is calling.

"Hey, Seungcheol...." I answered.

"Are you ready? I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"I am. I'll be waiting ." And I ended the call.

"Go home early tonight Princess." Mom said and I looked at her.

"I'm not sure mom. I have to finish my designs, we will be having our monthly evaluation by next week." I told her and she showed me her sad face. Oh no!

"Today is Friday, Princess. Jeonghan said he will introduce someone and invited her over dinner. I think it's her girlfriend." Mom said and I mentally cursed. Not even in our house. The university is so huge but I can still see them around even I avoid looking at them and it's frustrating.

"I'll try mom but I won't promise," I said before I went out and wait for Seungcheol outside.

"They're getting official huh!" Miyu said. We were seated on the grass while I'm finishing my designs.

"I guess. It doesn't matter, they can do whatever they like. They're old enough." This day I'm slowly trying to avoid Jeonghan. I just don't understand myself. My heart aches every time I saw the two of them. It feels like I am torn into million pieces and I know it is very bad.

"You're talking like your one of your brother's ex-girlfriend. Wait I can smell bitterness. Are you jealous of Cassie?" She teased me and I looked at her.

"Maybe? I don't know?" I said and she tilts her head.

"Awwwww poor Hannie. You're just used of having Jeonghan around and now that he has his own world revolving that Cassie you feel left alone." My eyes went huge with what she said.

"How did you know that! That almost exactly what I'm thinking right now!" I almost shouted at her.

"Chill. Don't get overly excited. I was just trying to squeeze information from you. You seem so reserved this day. So unlikely you." She said then opened her can soda. I sigh and lay on the grass.

"The dinner will be the death of me. Seriously." I said. Still undecided if I should ditch that dinner or join them. I don't want to see the two. It's like watching a Korean drama with a cliche setting. Argh.

"I can come with you," Miyu said and I look at her and smirk.

"Sleepover!" We both said and giggled. I miss sleepovers with her. We arrived at almost 8 in our home. And I can hear my mom talking to someone and when I peek at the kitchen I saw Cassie talking to my mother like they've known each other for a lifetime. I breathe out and greet them.

"Hi, mom. I'm home I'm with..." I said and went over her.

"I'm with her Auntie!" Miyu said on my back still carrying her backpack with her clothes on.

"I'm glad to see you Miyu. How's school?" She asked Miyu and they hugged. I'm not looking at Cassie and I don't have any idea if she knows me. I don't give a care actually.

"Princess your here." I heard Jeonghan and I looked at him wearing that nice pair of pants with his polo. His long hair freely bouncing on his shoulder. He gave me a hug which I didn't return and I feel stiff, not like before.

"Yeah as you can see." I murmured and I saw his forehead creased.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing. We're just heading to my room so Miyu can fix her things first." I said walking away from him when he held my hand.

"Wait I want you to meet Cassie, my girlfriend," Jeonghan said and I face the two of them. Cassie gave me a smile. I don't know I really don't like that smile though.

"Babe, she's my younger sister. Hannie." Jeonghan introduced us and I just look at her.

"Finally, nice to meet you." She said and gave me a hug. I didn't bulge or anything. I gave her a faint smile before I look at Miyu who is hiding her smile.

"Come on Miyu. Let's get you settled." I said pulling her out of that awkward kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you its gonna be a super awkward dinner tonight," Miyu said after placing her things on the carpet of my room. I change too much comfortable clothes and slump next to her. 

"I know right. Good thing your here. Did you notice the way she smiles? It's freaking the hell out of me." I complain that makes Miyu laugh. 

"One thing is for sure. Something is not good with that Casie. she's too good to be true Hannie." Miyu said while playing with her hair. 

"That's what I'm thinking also. Haist." At exactly 9, our super awkward dinner starts and everyone is pretending to be happy. Or maybe me and Miyu only. 

"I'm so happy that you can join us for dinner Cassie." I heard dad said while I'm busy with my chicken casserole.  

"No worries Uncle, I can't say no to Jeonghan here." I mentally rolled my eyes when I heard her answer. 

"Were you with Seungcheol this morning Princess?" Mom asked me. I was sitting beside her and I smile and nod. 

"Yes mom, he was around and he offers to give me a lift," I said then get my water. 

"Seungcheol? since when did you become close?" My brother asked me. I wanted to answer" since you forgot about me." but being a good sister I didn't do that. 

"Recently, his a good guy and fun to be with," I answered without looking at him. 

"I heard you're a Fashion design student," Cassie said and I looked at her trying to be emotionless as possible. I exhale before I answer her. 

"I am." I simply answered when I felt Miyu kicking me under the table. I looked at her and she just smirks at me. 

"Ohhh that's really interesting. Maybe you can design some of my gown that I will wear for my competitions. Right Jeonghan?" She happily said and even touch my brother's hand. 

"Of course Hannie can do that. She's really good." He said and smile at her. I just watch them being sweet when Miyu nudge me that makes me look at her. 

"Don't be too obvious my friend." She whisper. I nod and just breathe out. The most boring and awkward dinner came to an end and Jeonghan said that he will just send Cassie home. I didn't bother to say goodbye to her. We just went by the pool and get our stuff and decide to hang-out for a while 

"What do you think of Jeonghan's girlfriend?" I curiously asked Miyu who is busy with her mac. She looked at me and think.

"I don't know. She looks... ok. And looks like your brother is so in love!" She said while giggling.

"Yeah, he is," I said then looked at my sketch pad. I was trying to create the new design but I ended up sketching Jeonghan's face. How I miss my brother. I miss him.

"Ok class! The quarterly fashion show is near and I want you to choose your top design and have it approved. And of course your model." Our professor said. I sigh and looked at my design. Our topic is about evening wear.

"Do you already have someone in mind?" My classmate asked me while she's looking at my sketch pad. I nod and looked at my phone. I message my brother to ask if he's free on Saturday, the day of the fashion show and he hasn't replied yet.

After our class, I decided to wait for Miyu. We plan to visit the newest coffee shop that is near our university.

"Blueberry cheesecake and cafe americano please," I ordered. The cashier smiled when I hand her my card. We choose to sit by the window.

"Ok! You still know my size right?" Of course who else would be my female model. Its always been her.

"But still... I have to take your measurements." I insist and she just nods.

"By the way..." I looked at her while biting my spoon.

"I saw Hoshi with Jun awhile ago." She said which makes me smile. She likes Jun. I mean she dreamt of having Jun as her boyfriend.

"And...." I curiously asked. She blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Nothing.... it been a while since I last saw them." She murmured that makes me laugh.

"Ohhhh Miyu is missing Jun!" I teased her and she turns red as a tomato.

"Stop it." She said and I just continue laughing when my phone rings and it was Jeonghan.

"Hey, Jeonghan..." I answered and Miyu looked at me.

"Yeah. About your message. I'll be with Cassie on Saturday, we will be hanging out at her place." He said that makes my eyes wide open.

"You're hanging out at her place!" I almost shout saying that.

"Well yeah. We always do that." He said as if there's nothing wrong in hanging out just the two of them.

"So about the Saturday. Is it important?" He asked again and I just sigh.

"Forget about it. Just hang-out with your girlfriend." I ended the call after that. Miyu was just looking at me.

"And?" Finally, she asked.

"He can't make it on Saturday. He will be hanging out with his girlfriend." I sarcastically said and Miyu just snorted.

"Hanging-out? Or banging her girlfriend. Hahaha as if we don't know him. What the hell happened to your brother." She said. I didn't answer and I just finished eating my cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the fashion show. And being one of the top students my design is going to be featured in the school magazine and in a local Fashion channel.

"I'm nervous!" Seungcheol said while I'm still checking his suit. He's wearing a three-piece suit that really looks good on him. He looks like a model who came out of the magazine wearing my design.

"Relax. You look extra handsome today." I said and winked at him trying to ease his nervousness.

"Jeonghan is used to this." He murmured while I'm checking the back of his black suit.

"Well, he's not here Seungcheol. And from now on you will be my model. You and Miyu." I looked at Miyu who is dressed in a simple black tube dress that is so feminine yet so sexy.

"Fine," Seungcheol said looking at the mirror checking his hair. I saw mom and dad at the audience already. This is a quarterly event of our college. All top student will present their design and top designers will be our Judge and will be the one to give us our grades. Last semester, Jeonghan is my male model well actually since last year his always my model and I got the top score.

"Just smile Seungcheol. You look perfect." I said and even tap his shoulders before I went to Miyu.

"The design is superb! Can I have this after the show." She said while turning around in front of the mirror checking herself.

"Sure," I said while checking the last finishing of the dress. The show starts at exactly 7 pm and as expected I get the highest score and votes from the audience.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mom said when we arrived home. I'm holding the bouquet of flowers Seungcheol gave me when they announce the top designs.

"Thank you, mom!" I said and hug her.

"Hey, what's happening?" We heard Jeonghan's voice and we saw him going down on the stairs holding a cup.

"You sister here top the quarterly evaluation again," Dad said proudly and all I can do is smile because I'm too happy to have such supportive parents like them.

"Quarterly evaluation?" He asked me. But I didn't look at him.

"Yeah? The fashion show? Like duh?" Miyu answered while holding her heels.

"Is this why you're asking if I'm free today?" He asked me. I try to answer calmly as much as possible since we're in front of our parents.

"Yes." I coldly answer while looking at him.

"You should have told me. I'm always your model. You know I can cancel everything just for you." He sounded a little mad and disappointed while saying that.

"That was before Jeonghan. Anyway, I have a new model. Seungcheol did a great job and I'm always getting him to model for me." I said then I looked at Seungcheol who is carrying his own clothes.

"I can do that for you." He insists but I looked at him only.

"Too late! The fashion show is over. Anyway... would you mind to feed us? I'm really hungry." Miyu pulled me away from Jeonghan.

"Nice one dude." I heard Seungcheol said before following us at the dining area where mom prepares a simple late meal for everyone.

"Wake up sleepy head! Wake up!" I open one eye to check who the hell is waking me up in this early Sunday morning! Then there I saw my brother all so fresh and all smiles.

"Come one. Wakey Princess. Let's go to the park. I miss going there with you." He said pulling me to sit. I looked at him then frown.

"I'm tired Jeonghan. Go away." I said and lie again in my bed. It's almost semestral break. Since the fashion show, we haven't talked much. His busy with being the University Amb and I'm busy with school stuff and exams. Last Friday the exams were finished and we just need to go to the Uni for another week.

"What do you mean go away. I'm free today. Come on. I miss my sister." He sweetly said. I look at him.

"I'm not Cassie, you don't have to be sweet with me." It's been almost two months since I start to avoid him. As much as possible I distance myself.

"Hannie... I'm sorry ok. Let me make up to you." He said. I looked at him and sigh.

"Fine. Get out." I said. I quickly take a bath and change. I saw him waiting for me on the couch while texting. When he saw me he stands up and place his arm around my shoulders and drag me out.

"Ah, this place." He said and I looked at him. We were seated under the huge tree where we can see the rest of the park. I get my sketch pad and starts playing with my pencil. Thinking about what to draw.

"How are you?" He suddenly asked me.

"I'm good," I replied and focus on what I'm doing. I heard him sigh.

"Are you mad at me?" He said while watching me. I stop what I'm doing to talk to him.

"Why should I?" I stare at him.

"Because I barely see you. We don't see each other like we used to. Even at home, either you go to school early or you went home late. In school, you're always with your friends. Your new friends." He said and sit beside me and place his head on my shoulder.

"We're both busy Jeonghan," I said watching the kids play. He gets my hand and plays with it like he used to do when we're going out together.

"I miss you, Hannie. I miss doing this with you." He whispered. I bit my lips to stop myself from crying. I miss him too. I miss the time when all he cares about is me.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." He said and I just nod and look away. We stayed like that for almost an hour when we decided to get some ice cream. He holds my hand as we order.

"Thank you," I said when he gave me my Chocolate mint ice cream.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked while we settle in one of the benches.

"Hmmmmm... I don't know." I said looking at him. He smiled at me and wipe the ice on the side of my lips using his thumb then eat it.

"How about... we go to the mall and watch some movies? I saw the other day that your fave movie is already showing." He said to me with his eyes smiling at me. And I'm glad he still remembers my fave movie.

"Popcorn!" I said pointing that huge popcorn. He just chuckles and buys one for us. It was a horror film that I've been dying to watch but Miyu is too busy to come with me and Seungcheol is busy with his schoolwork and watching it alone is so boring.

I rest my head on his shoulder while we're watching. This feels good. Having Jeonghan around just like the old times. It was in the middle of the movie when I saw Cassie calling. He looked at me apologetically. What can I do? I just nod and watch him went out of the cinema.

"Where is he?" Its been freaking 30 minutes and the movie is almost finished but Jeonghan is nowhere to be found. I checked my phone only to found a message from him.

"Hey, Princess. Sorry I have to go. Something came up and I won't be able to send you home. Take care ok. I love you." I was so mad and frustrated. Of course, it's because of Cassie. Everything is about Cassie. I can feel my tears running down my face but I don't care. All I want to do is cry when nobody is watching me.

My heart is aching. I want Jeonghans attention. I want him so badly it makes my heart ache whenever I think his with Cassie. I wanted to tell him to stay with me but I know he won't. I'm just her sister. Her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this?" Miyu asked me. I plan to go with her in their provide to spend the whole semestral break. I don't want to see my brother. I haven't talked to him since the movie date. Is that even a date? After leaving me there?

"300% sure Miyu. Now let's go. Mom and dad already know I'm with you. I just want to be away for awhile." I said and wear my headphones. It's a long drive that took almost 3 hours. We arrived at Miyu's grandparent's house where they welcome us. I was lying on Miyu's bed when I checked my phone. I saw messages from Jeonghan and some from Seungcheol asking where I am. I decided to call Seungcheol.

"Where in the world are you Hannie?" He asked me. I almost laugh when I heard him. He sounds frustrated.

"I'm with Miyu, Seungcheol. Don't worry too much about me. Where are you spending your sem break?" I asked him.

"We planned to go to the beach. As usual, your brother didn't tell you?" He said and I sigh. Even though he told me I won't be coming.

"I know about it. DK was telling about it last night. Trying to stop me from coming with Miyu." I answered while playing with the pillow.

"I also don't wanna come. You're not there." Seungcheol said and I stopped when I heard that.

"What are you saying Seungcheol,"  I said trying to sound like I was teasing him.

"Nothing. Don't mind me and you don't have to worry I'll be going there after the beach escape. It's gonna be boring since your not there anymore." He sweetly said that makes my heart flutter and I can feel my cheeks burned.

"Seungcheol, stop saying such nonsense. Just tell me when are you going to go here so I can hide." I said with my heartfelt laugh.

"Why are you so mean to me, Hannie," Seungcheol whined that makes me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." These past few days Seungcheol and I become so close when he volunteered to pick me up from home and drop me off after school. He even spends time with me on the weekend which I'm not used to. Not that I don't like to be him but he is my brothers best friend.

I really don't have any idea if my brother knows that we're spending some time together. Seungcheol doesn't mention my brother whenever were together which is very fine with me.

"Hey Princess time to get up." I saw Miyu holding her fave shirt by the door.

"Where to?" I asked getting up and picking up the pillows.

"Were you talking to Seungcheol?" She asked and I nod.

"Yeap. He was telling me about the trip?" I answered and she looked at me.

"Seungcheol is not bad at all. Why don't you date him?" She suggested and I looked at her wide eye and shock. How can she think like that? Seungcheol is like a brother to me.

"Really Miyu?" I said as we go down the stairs.

"He is not bad! His freaking gorgeous and I can see he really likes you? I bet he's just waiting for Jeonghan to stop guarding you so he can get near to you." Miyu said with that tone on her voice like she's getting all excited about something that I can't even name it.

"You talking nonsense Miyu." I dismissed the thought of what is Miyu was saying. I just spend my vacation helping Miyu's grandparents and enjoying the scenery.

"Found you!" I was shocked seeing Seungcheol still trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here Choi Seungcheol!" I stand and went to him. I'm spending some time here near the river where everything is so peaceful and quiet. All I can hear is the noise of the water and the birds chirping. I already made a lot of designs since I arrived.

"I wanted to see you. And the city is so boring without you there plus I didn't even enjoy the beach." He said complaining about everything that makes me laugh. I pull him to sit at the mat that I brought and hand him some bottled water.

"You could have just called me like you always did. You don't have to come here and get tired Mr. Choi." I teased him but he just looked at me.

"I told you I miss you, Hannie." He said that makes me blush. How can he be so straightforward about telling me he misses me.

"Yeah right Seungcheol," I said and look away. He told me about what happened while they were at the beach and I was all ears because I didn't know that Cassie and my brother fight. Not that I care. I'm still mad at him for leaving me at the movie house. Good thing I was Seungcheol is just around and he fetches me and be with me making me calm. He didn't even ask why am I crying or who am I with. He just let me cry why his hugging me.

"Hahaha I told you, Seungcheol will go here!" Miyu said while were watching Seungcheol playing with the kids that we met at the farm.

"He should be resting. Tssss..." I said and grab the towel from Miyu's hand and approach Seungcheol.

"Choi!" I called him and he stopped playing with the kids and looked at me.

"Yes, Yoon?" He answered with his playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and hand him the towel.

"Wipe your sweat. And say goodbye to your playmates, we need to head back to the house." I said. He reaches for the towel and wipes his sweat. We head back to the house and Miyu introduce Seungcheol to her grandparents.

"Today is so tiring," Seungcheol said when we decide to stay at the garden and sit on the bench for a while.

"You drove for almost 3 hours and you even hike and play with the kids. What kind of stamina do you have?" He just chuckles and lie down and used my thighs as his pillow.

"Its all worth it Hannie. You're so worth it." He said before he closed his eyes. I stare at him and I realize we've known each other for almost 10 years. He has this so beautiful eyes that are so expressive and his tactics to make other people do what he likes just by starring is unbelievable. He has an aura of someone you will get afraid and someone who can command. But he is a softie.

"Stop starring Hannie. You might fall for me." He said then he open his eyes and looked at me. I look at the different way.

"What are you talking about Choi. Let's go in its getting late." I said and pushed him. He just laughs and holds my hand. I looked at our hand then to his face. He just smiles and pulls me. He waited for us to return to the city and even offer to come with me on the enrollment.

"Around 8 am?" He said when he dropped me off in front of our home. I didn't invite him to cause its already late.

"Ok. 8 am. I'll wait for you." I said and smile at him.

"You don't have to, I'm always available and ready for you." He said and winked at me that makes me laugh so hard.

"Just go home, Choi. It's late." I said and he just sighs. I was shocked when he gave me a quick kiss on my cheeks before he jogs going to the driver's seat. I watch him drove away before I hold my cheeks.

"That brute!" I just shake my head and went inside.

"You were with Seungcheol the whole time?" I was stunned when I saw Jeonghan sitting by the bar of our kitchen holding a bottle of beer. I gulp and I think he is drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

He walked up and look at me from head to foot. I gulped when he was so close. The distance is too intoxicating. I couldn't breathe properly. I feel like I'm going to faint if this continues.

"I was worried sick about your whereabouts. You didn't even tell me that you're going with Miyu. You didn't even tell me your plans this break. If it wasn't for DK I would have known that you refuse to join us!" He shouted at me and I can smell alcohol from his breath.

"You should have asked me. But you're too busy with Cassie you forgot about me!" I answer back and I saw him shocked and his expression softens.

"I know, I'm sorry Hannie. I just need a little distraction." He said as he tucked my hair behind my ears and I felt a shiver when he holds my cheeks. 

"From what? From me? If your tired of taking care of me you can just tell me. I'm old enough to take care of myself." I said while staring at his face. I miss his face but now I feel different there's something in me that is perfectly wrong.

"I will never get tired of taking care of you. I love you. I love you, Hannie. You're the reason why I'm always happy. The reason why every freaking day of my life is special because I get to see and be with you." He sweetly said and I was stunned. Not because I was pleased but because I was confused about what he's saying. Does he love me? Of course, I'm his sister.

"Jeonghan... what are you saying? Your drunk. Stop drinking... come on I'll bring you to your room." I said and grab the bottle from him and place it at the bar counter. I went back and pull his hand when he does the other way he pulled me back to him and kiss me on my lips.

Shocked is an understatement. My eyes are wide open looking at him. I felt his hand on my waist pulling my body closer to him while the other hand is on my nape not letting me go. I try to push him but he won't even move a little. This is so wrong. This is fucking wrong. He is my brother. My freaking fucking brother! I was almost out of breath when he finished the kissed. I push him harder and step back.

"Why did you?" I was stuttering. I can't believe that we share that kiss. That he kissed me. My brother who has a girlfriend just kissed me and it seems like he enjoyed it. By watching him. I saw something in his eyes.

"Hannie please... don't go away from me. Don't avoid me, just stay with me." He begged but I step backward. I couldn't understand a thing. My mind can't process what is happening. He was about to touch me when I place my hand in front of me.

"This is so wrong. You know that Jeonghan? This is bullshit." I run towards the stairs and I still can hear him calling me but I choose to ignore and went to my room, lock the door and hide under my bed linens.

What is happening? Why is Jeonghan acting like that? Did he think I am Cassie? But no... he was asking me not to avoid him. Am I hurting him? Am I hurting my own brother by avoiding him? But I've hurt also. He left me... and that kiss. What's that for? Siblings don't kiss! My head is hurting from all that is happening and I hate it. I'm hating it! I hate making things complicated!

"What's wrong with your eyes Yoon?" Seungcheol asked when went in his car. Yes were calling each other by surname. He wants it. He said it is something special.

"Nothing Choi. I just had a bad dream and couldn't sleep." I lied then smile at him. Unconvinced he just sigh and hand me my fave Starbucks.

"Something to brighten up yor day. I want you smiling every time you're with me. Is that clear Yoon?" He said and I just chuckle and smile.

"Crystal clear Choi." And he laughs and starts the engine. It was easy for me to enroll since my papers are complete. We finished before lunch and even Seungcheol was done.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked and I stop to think. I do 't want to see Jeonghan. He's probably home having a massive hang-over from drinking last night. I have a hang-over too, from thinking about what happened to us.

"Yoon? Hello! Where are you?" Seungcheol said while poking my cheeks. I caught his finger.

"Stop it! Don't poke my cheeks is painful." I complain and he just smirks and pinches my cheeks again.

"But I love your cheeks as much as I love you!" He said that makes me look at him.

"What did you said?" I asked him and he just gave me his sweetest smile and wink.

"Your so deaf did you know that?" He stands and look around and stretch his arms.

"Come on Choi! Did you just said..." He cut me off by pulling my hand.

"Shut up Yoon. I think I want some Japanese food. How about a date with me?" He said while pulling me going to the parking.

"As if I have I choice?" I sarcastically said and once again I heard his hearty laugh that makes my heart flutter and beat fast. We ended up in a fancy sushi restaurant and I must admit Seungcheol knows a lot about the place.

"You should taste this." He said placing some sushi on my plate.

"Wah! Choi, I won't be able to finish all of this." I said and he shakes his head.

"If we need to stay here the whole afternoon just for you to finish that. Then be it. I'm willing to wait for you." He said then get the other sushi and eat it. I stare at him. Maybe Miyu is right? Could it be that Seungcheol likes me? What in the world is happening? What is wrong with Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  I sigh and decided to eat the tamago sushi instead.

"Hey try this." I looked at Seungcheol who is holding a very pretty necklace.

"Why?" I asked but still turn around and let Seungcheol put the necklace around my neck.

"It suits you." He said when I turn around and face him. I looked at the mirror and the necklace has an Angel pendant with stones on its wings. I saw him giving his card at the sales attendant.

"Wait you buying it? Why?" I asked it while trying to remove it.

"Don't! I'm buying it for you." He said holding both of my hands to stop me from removing it.

"Why? It's not my birthday! Not even Christmas." I said still checking on the necklace on the mirror.

"Because there's no special reason. Hannie, you alone are the special reason and there's no need for an occasion for me to give you something. I told you, I can do anything for you all you have to do is ask for it." He said that makes me stare at him. On his beautiful eyes that make me drown. That eyes that are so soft yet dangerous.

"Stop staring. I'm having a hard time stopping myself from kissing you at this very moment Yoon. Stop giving me a hard time." I instantly turn red upon hearing it. Even the sales lady turn as red as a tomato when they heard just what Seungcheol said. I'm not embarrassed or anything but it feels so surreal and my heart won't stop jumping. I pull Seungcheol out of the shop.

"Stop saying nonsense, Choi. You're giving me a heart attack!" I said pretending I'm mad. He looked at me again with that puppy eyes but I look away. I can't stand it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hannie?" I was about to walk pass Jeonghan when he called me. I came home from running with Seungcheol around the neighborhood. 

"Yes?" I asked him. Classes will start next Monday and I'm getting excited for another year. 

"Are you dating Seungcheol?" He asked and I looked at him then crossed my arms over my chest. 

"As far as I remember I can date whoever I like Jeonghan. Why do you care?" I sarcastically said and he just sighs. He approached me and stand in front of me. 

"My baby is no longer a baby like I used to know." He said looking at me lovingly. 

"And I'm not a baby anymore just like what you said," I said and turn around. 

"Don't date Seungcheol. Please?" I immediately turn around to face him. I'm getting irritated with him already. He told me not to avoid him so I try to talk to him, casually but we always end up fighting. We never dared to talk about what happened that night. I think both of us is trying to forget it.

"Why? Tell me one good reason why should I not date Seungcheol?" I asked him. He stared at me, trying to say the correct words but it seems like he failed.

"Because I don't want to." He said that makes my eyebrow raised.

"It's not because you don't like it I will just follow it Jeonghan. I'm old enough to know what I like." I said giving him a smug smile.

"Don't let this ruin us, Hannie." He holds my hand and pleads.

"If I tell you to broke up with Cassie, will you do it?" I felt him stiff like he doesn't know what should he do.

"I can't.... I- I love Cassie." He answered and look away. I pull away my hands from his grip and look at him.

"There goes your answer Jeonghan," I said and leave him there. There's no use of talking. He told me he loves me but he also loves Cassie. Of course! What the hell am I thinking, I'm the sister. I choose to drown myself at the shower before I went to bed. My room is the only place that knows what's going on inside my head.

"Aren't you going with Jeonghan?" Mom asked. Today is the first day of school and were eating breakfast.

"No mom. Seungcheol will be here any minute now." I answered and I noticed Jeonghan looking at me.

"I can drive you to school." He said still looking at me.

"No need. Seungcheol can do that for me." I said without looking at him.

"Jeonghan, Hannie. Are you two fighting?" Dad asked and we both looked at him.

"We just have a little misunderstanding dad." Jeonghan is the one who answered and I just keep quiet.

"Just fix it ok? I miss seeing you two getting along. I often hear you fight these past few days." Mom said and I just sigh.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. It won't happen again." I said and they both nod. I checked my phone and saw Choi's message. I bid my goodbye to my parents and went out. I saw Choi leaning on his car waiting for me looking all so good.

"Goodmorning Yoon." He greeted me with his charming smile.

"Morning Choi!" I answered back as I went near him.

"Ready for the first day?" He asked me. I nod and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Well then. Get in and let's enjoy the day." He said and I giggle with his gesture.

"He didn't!" I told Miyu about what happened, everything even the kiss. I sigh and sip from my drink.

"Yes, he did. What do you think?" I asked for her opinion but it seems like she is also torn.

"Well, your brother is one hella confusing guy." She said then frown. I have to agree with her. We were walking back to our class when we saw  Cassie with her friends I think.

"Hannie." She stopped me since I didn't bother to greet her. I look at her hand that is in my arm.

"Yes?" I said coldly while looking at her face.

"Are you and Jeonghan fighting?" She asked and that makes me tilt my head.

"What? Why do you ask?" I remove her hand from my arm.

"Cause his so mad these days. He even gets mad at me when I told him to let you date his best friend. Your brother is really unpredictable." She said whining like a high school girl. Miyu and I look at each other.

"Ohhh... Don't worry Cassie. I'll talk to Jeonghan so he won't get mad at you." I sweetly said and she hugs me so tight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your an Angel." She sid and even kiss my cheeks then left.

"Ewww...." Miyu said giving me ger hanky to wipe my cheeks.

"Your so bad Miyu." I teased her.

"I'm not bad. I just know the kiss of someone who's good in pretending. And are you really gonna talk to Jeonghan?" She curiously asked. I smirk and throw her hanky.

"No. Why would I do that? I don't want to meddle with his affairs. I'm too busy minding my own life to think about his." I said then flip my hair.

"Atta girl!" Miyu cheered that makes me laugh. Choi decided to have dinner with us and he promised to help me with my math homework.

"Were home..." I said while looking around. Only to found my brother and Cassie getting all sweet at our couch.

"Hey Hannie...." Cassie greeted me. So one encounter for today is not enough. I look at her and nod and I noticed Jeonghan eyeing on me.

"Yoon, you forgot your phone." I heard Seungcheol at my back and I saw Jeonghan's gaze went to Seungcheol.

"Thanks Choi. Come on let's go by the pool while waiting for the food." I said and held his hands pulling him. We spend some of our time there laughing and telling each other how our first day goes.

"Wait for me I'll just go change," I said and he nods. I went to my room to freshen up and to change also.

"What are you doing here?" I saw Jeonghan sitting at my bed. He looked at me and he looks mad.

"You really want me mad, Princess." He said and he went closer to me.

"What are you talking about Jeonghan?" He cage me into the wall when he placed his left arm beside my head. And lean on my ears.

"You don't want to see me mad Hannie. I can get really really bad." He sexily whispers in my ear that makes my heart almost stop from beating and I felt him kiss my cheeks then he kissed my lips. I close my eyes and did not respond but he pulled me and grab my waist making me quiver and open my mouth. He took the chance and slide his tongue inside. He stop when I did not respond. I open my eyes and saw him looking me with that emotion in his eyes.

"Kiss me back Hannie." He ordered and I close my eyes when he kissed me again.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't move but then I found myself kissing him back. It was something that I never dreamed of. Me kissing my very own brother. I felt him caressing my back while making our kiss deeper.

"Uhmmmm....." A moan escaped from me when I felt his hand on my chest.

"Jeonghan? Hannie????" I immediately push him and we both look at the door.

"Yes, mom?" He answered and looked at me.

"Dinner is served. Cassie and Seungcheol are already at the table." Mom said. I can feel my cheeks getting burned and turning red. This is too embarrassing. I look away from Jeonghan's eyes.

"Coming mom. Were almost done talking." Jeonghan said then he sexily smiled at me.

"Ok then. Hurry up you two." Mom said and we heard her walk away. I push Jeonghan away from me and look at him.

"Why are you kissing me!?" I almost shout at him. He just fixed his long hair and look at me.

"That's a warning. I don't want to see you with Seungcheol. I will be the one to drive you to school and wait for you to go home. Just like the old time Hannie. It's you and me." He said then he turned around leaving me there speechless.

What does he mean by that! We can never go back to what we are before. After that kissing moments, we shared. I instantly turn red and touch my lips. No one ever kissed me before. It was Jeonghan who is my first kiss that night and now my second kiss. I'm literally going crazy with what is Jeonghan doing to me. I took a deep breath before I decided to went downstairs to join them. I noticed Jeonghan looking at me when I sit beside Seungcheol. I never looked at him. I don't want to and I'm too scared.

"Get in the car," Jeonghan said when I saw him the next morning.

"Jeonghan, Seungcheol will be here any minute now I'm fine," I said and went to the gate when he grabs my arm.

"I told him not to fetch you anymore because you will be going with me again. So get inside the car before we get late for our first class." My jaw almost falls with what I heard.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him when I get in the car and fixing my seatbelt.

"No more Seungcheol from now on Hannie. Do you understand?" He seriously said.

"No, I don't. Your acting strange. You're kissing me, acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend." I retorted and I saw him smirk when he starts the car.

"Did you like my kiss?" He said and I turn red when I remember it.

"Stop asking nonsense just drive," I said dismissing him. He just laughs and we both become quiet. When we reach the school's parking.

"Wait." Jeonghan stopped me and pull me to kiss me on my lips again. I closed my eyes and feel his kiss. I felt him smile.

"Remember you are mine, Princess. Just mine." He said and I hurriedly went out of the car.

"That didn't happen!" I almost scream to myself. I walk fast going to my class but I couldn't focus because of Jeonghan. At lunch, I decided to stay in the room for a while since I not yet sure what to do. I don't feel like eating and doing anything.

"Hey, Hannie!" I saw Miyu with Choi and they were walking towards me. I smiled at them.

"You ok?" Choi asked me looking at me intently.

"I am ok. Just a lil headache." I answered. He holds my hands.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and Miyu here are hungry also." He said pulling me. But Miyu protest.

"I'm not coming you two go ahead. I'm meeting someone...." And she looked away when she said that. I stopped and look at her.

"Who is this someone Miyu?" She turns red and I almost laugh because I already have an idea.

"Did you lose on your bet?" I asked her and she sighs before nodding.

"Well, you just have to enjoy being Jun's private assistant or whatever you call it Miyu." Seungcheol also teased her that makes her frown.

"It's not funny guys! He would order me to do weird stuff. I mean weird kinds of stuff!" She said that literally makes me laugh and Choi.

"Just enjoy the moment and don't get too attach you know Jun. Playing is his game and being serious is not his forte." I told her and she nods before saying goodbye. We settle at the cafeteria with a handful of foods. All of my faves are here, Choi insists on buying it.

"So what's with the sudden message of your brother?" He asked. I know he will.

"I don't know also. Maybe  change of heart." I innocently answered that makes him laugh.

"Yeah right. Whatever reason he has I don't buy it." He said and just continue eating. And so did I. After lunch he walks with me going to me new class when we saw Jeonghan with Cassie with some of their friends.

"Princess!" DK called me and I smile at him. I saw Jeonghan looking at me and Seungcheol.

"Long time no see," Hoshi said after giving me a hug.

"Yeah." I didn't saw them the whole break. Since I went with Miyu.

"Please don't miss my birthday?" Mingyu said and I looked at him and start counting the months.

"Oh, my! Today is your birthday! I'm sorry!" I said hugging him and giving him a peck on his cheeks.

"Happy birthday Mingyu!" I greeted him and he smiled.

"Come to my party later after class." He said still holding me.

"Ok, I'll come with Choi," I said when I heard Jeonghan.

"You're coming with me." He firmly said and everyone looked at him.

"But babe. Will we go to my designer remember? We will be getting my dress for the pageant." Cassie said and even holds my brother's face. How sweet. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Jeonghan, I'll drive Hannie for you," Choi said then my brother looked at him coldly.

"It's a no." He said and the staring contest continues.

"Babe!" Cassie said pulling Jeonghan's arm.

"Stop being a brat, Cassie. Not now." He said in a deadly tone and everyone stays quiet. They stare at Jeonghan and wait for him to snap.

"What?" Cassie said and she seems irritated with how my brother acts.

"I'm a sorry babe." My brother suddenly softens it seems like he just woke up from a trance.

"I'm not liking this Jeonghan! What the hell is happening to you!" Cassie said and even place her hands on her waist facing my brother. I saw him sigh then look at Cassie then to me. He caught me watching them but who cares. This is better than any drama I've watched.


	10. Chapter 10

I found myself sitting at the couch with Seungcheol beside me and Seungkwan on the other side. Mingyu said his going to introduce us to his cousin who just went back from US. If you're looking for my brother. He went with Cassie to get her dress. The ever so loving boyfriend

"Hannie, some drinks?" Woozi offered me and I smile before taking it. I know every single guest here. Common friends.

"So it's true?" Seungkwan asked me. I looked at him.

"What?" He looked at me then rolled his eyes.

"That you two are together already. It's like a perfect combination Hannie." Then he looked at Seungcheol who is talking to Jun and Mingyu.

"Tssss whatever you heard is not true. Were not yet together." I said blankly before I take a sip of my drink. He smirks at me and shakes his head.

"Whatever you say, dear Hannie," Seungkwan said that makes me laugh. It's almost 11 and everyone is getting tipsy. I think I've been drinking too much, well it's fine.

"Let's go home." It's Jeonghan. I look around and didn't see Cassie with him.

"Where's your...." I said but he cut me off 

"Don't look for someone who isn't here." He said and I frown. Cassie is right. He is so moody. What's wrong with him.

"Jeonghan..." I called him when he starts the car. He looked at me.

"Your drunk." He said tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I'm not drunk! Just a few drinks! Hik!" I said weakly then I looked outside the window. We didn't bother to talk until we reach home. He helps me to go to my room and let me sit on the bed.

"Wash up and sleep. Tom is Saturday just rest." He said then kissed my forehead then he stands when I hold his hand.

"Jeonghan...." I called him again. He stopped and kneel in front of me. I looked at him. I slowly smile and hold his face.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper and he holds my hand and kisses it.

"I should get offended but it's from you." He playfully said still kissing my hand.

"I got a wish," I said still staring at him. He looked at me lovingly and sit on the bed beside me.

"Shoot. Tell me about it, Princess." He said fixing my hair.

"I wish your not my brother." I blurted out and he stopped whatever he's doing. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"You really hate me because I don't want you to date Seungcheol?" He asked and I can hear the bitterness in his voice. I immediately shake my head.

"No! I don't want you to be my brother because I don't see you as one." I said and I saw his face softens. He holds both of my hands and kisses it.

"I was... wishing the same thing for so long Hannie." He sweetly said and I feel like melting with the way he stares at me.

"But unfortunately were siblings and what we are wishing is so impossible," I said getting my hands from him. He sighs and hugs me.

"You know I love you right?" I heard him whisper. I nod.

"Not because you're my sister." He said that makes me stop and push him a lil to look at him.

"What do you?" He cut me off when he kissed me again on my lips. I can taste bittersweet alcohol in it. I automatically respond to his kisses clutching his shirt.

"I love you, Hannie... I love you even before." He said and he holds my face. Confusion is written all over my face.

"You love me?" I slowly asked him.

"Yes! And I'm getting frustrated because your my Damn sister and I know we can't be doing this! But I can't stop myself from loving and wanting you! I want you looking at me noticing me! I want you all for myself!" He harshly said while holding his head. I hold his hand and he looked at me.

"Did you know that if your not my brother I will definitely love you," I said to him.

"Can't you love me even though I'm your brother? Can't you just forget that were siblings and just love me for who I am Hannie? Because I can do that! I can forget that your my sister just to show you how much I love you." He said with pleading eyes and I can feel my eyes burning and tears are starting to fall. He wiped my tears and kiss my face.

"Shhhh... don't cry..." He said then he hugged me so tight like he doesn't want to let me go. How I wish things were different. He stayed in my room until I can't rem if I fell asleep already. 

"Mom?" I'm hungry and I just woke up. After a refreshing shower, I went down and saw no one.

"Mom and dad went out to go to grandpa's." I heard Jeonghan. His in the kitchen. I looked at him and everything that happens last night was back on my mind and it's freaking me out!

"Goodmorning." He greeted me and went near me to plant a little peck on my lips. My eyes widen and look around.

"Haha no one is around Princess. It's just you and me." He said and I instantly blushed. I remember the kisses we shared. The thoughts, the honest talk last night thank you to the liquor that I drink. I sit beside him at the kitchen bar and he pushed his plate to me. It has slices of bacon, hams, scrambled eggs and toast. My fave breakfast.

"Eat. You're so skinny." He said that makes me frown.

"Stop it Jeonghan. I'm not skinny. This is what you call sexy." I confidently said and he amusingly smiles at me.

"Well ok. If you say so. Now eat before it gets cold." He said feeding me with a bacon. I took it and get the fork from him and eat.

"Don't you have anything to do?" I asked him and shake his head and went to the fridge.

"Nah.... the guys can do it already." Maybe he is referring to his mates in his school org. I nod slowly then bite my fork.

"Boyfriend duties?" I whisper. He went in front of me and lean forward.

"Doing it already." He said and he steals a peck on my lips again. My eyes went wide.

"Jeonghan! Stop being a kissing monster!" I said whining and he just laughs. When was the last time I heard that? 

"I will never get tired of kissing you, Hannie. Remember your only mine." He said and I just didn't answer. Butterflies are all over my tummy and my heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it might jump out of my chest. This is not healthy, this is definitely gonna kill the both of us if my parents found out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Yoon, would you mind to stay after class?" I looked at my professor and smile.

"Sure Sir." I wonder why did he ask me to stay. I'm doing really good in his class. I can't remember I did something wrong.

"Ms. Yoon, I have a friend who's working at Institut Français de la mode -- Paris and she saw your works." He started. I listen to him and got curious about what he is saying.

"And..." The anticipation is killing me.

"She would like to give you a chance to have a full scholarship at Institut Français de la mode -- Paris." My eyes widen when I heard that. Institut Français de la mode -- Paris is known for high-class fashion design students. This is the dream school of every single fashion designer aspirants like me.

"Really! Wait! How?" I excitedly asked him. He waves his hand in the air.

"You're my top student. I want you to learn more. That school is perfect for you. Your talent can bring you to places, Ms. Yoon." He said and the more he mentions it the more I get excited.

"What do I have to do? Do I need to take an exam? Or ...." I almost jump from my seat. I'm so excited to tell mom and dad specially Jeonghan!

"Relax my dear. All you have to do is to create a portfolio containing 10 designs. Mostly evening wear. A month from now she will be here together with the other school officials to have a vacation and she told me that they would love to meet you." My mouth almost drops hearing that. I only got a month and I can't wait to tell Miyu. After a few more instructions from my prof and I fished for my phone.

"You wouldn't believe what just happen!!" I excitedly told Miyu while talking on her on the phone.

"Come on tell me! I'm outside my class because you rarely call!" She said and I laugh then tell her the whole freaking story! And I can hear her all so excited also.

"You have to tell me in details. Sleepover at your place. I'll see you after class." She said and I sigh. While in the class all I want to do is to sketch. I already texted Jeonghan but he didn't reply. I wonder if he is busy. Anyway, I just have to wait till we get home.

"Do you have anything on mind to sketch?" Miyu was overly excited about it same as with me. As we were walking towards the parking lot.

"Well, I have some at home. I'll show it to you maybe you can help me conceptualize about it." I said and we both smile at each other. She stops walking when she looked at something.

I followed where she is looking and we saw Cassie just went out Jeonghan's car fixing his uniform. She also fixed her hair and then Jeonghan went out from the driver's seat with his hair tied and his uniform open showing his white shirt inside. He went near Cassie and give her a flirty smile pulling her and kiss her in public. I gulp and look away.

"Yoon..." I turn around and saw Seungcheol. He holds my hands and looks at our back.

"Mature content Seungcheol. Hey did you bring your car? Can your drive for us? We're going to my house then to Hannie's??" I heard Miyu asked and I felt Seungcheol's grip on my hand tightens.

"Sure. Let's go?" I just nod and follow Seungcheol to his car.

"Are you ok Yoon?" He asked. I try to smile and look at Seungcheol.

"Yes... Don't worry about me." I said and he just sighs before starting the engine of the car. We went to Miyu's house to get her things.

"I'm home Auntie!" Miyu said once we get inside our house. Mom came out from the kitchen and Miyu hug her.

"Miyu Seungcheol!" Mom said and smile at them.

"Hi, Auntie!" Seungcheol greeted her.

"Ohhh. I miss you kids. Your so busy this days..." Mom said and look at me. I smile at her and hug her. I don't feel like talking to anyone and Miyu knows that. They stayed until late at night. I and Miyu stayed here at my room after Seungcheol went home. My sketches are scattered on the carpet.

"This is so beautiful!" Miyu said checking each.

"You think so?" I asked her. I try not to think of what we saw. I just realized that no matter what, Jeonghan still belongs to Cassie. All we have is sibling love.

"Right." I said loud and Miyu looks at me.

"You ok?" She asked and I looked at her. And smile. I should start avoiding him for real. We heard Jeonghan door closes.

"Whoah? 2 am? Really? Looks like they can't get enough of each other." Miyu said while we're eating the pizza we ordered.

"Let them be. There's nothing wrong they're together." I said while looking for the chicken wings to eat. I don't know but I felt a sudden sting on my heart from what I said.

"Well yeah. I just wish they are practicing safe sex." Miyu mumbled. I sigh when I realize what she said. I really make myself busy. I'm preparing for the evaluation. Jeonghan makes way to talk to me but I avoid him. I make sure that I will never be alone with him. At home, I make sure to close my door and even asked our helper to install a double lock. I'm afraid to fall really deep for my own brother. It's a no-no.  I must be crazy when I thought that it will work because it will never work.

"Hannie...." One of my classmates called me. She sits beside me.

"Have you decided? It's for a week. Come on! It's gonna be fun." It's an invitation for a week of training in Japan and we can attend the Tokyo fashion week. I stare at my sketch our suppose flight will be next Tuesday.

"Ok. I'll tell my parents later." She smiled and almost jump.

"Perfect! Now our team is complete." Yes, its a team. We're not just gonna attend the Fashion show but we will also compete.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad I'm good!" I'm just waiting for Seungcheol to pick me up going to the airport.

"No. Bring it." Dad insists I bring the extension of his black card. I have my own savings and money from selling my own designs to local designers.

"Fine." I accepted it and place it on my wallet for emergency needs.

"Call us once you arrive there." Mom said while checking on my bags and I nod.

"What's going on in here?" I gulp when I heard his voice. Its been almost a week since the last time I saw him. I didn't know he will be home today. He attended leadership training together with the university student council. In short with Cassie.

"Oh! Your sister here will be going to Japan to attend a fashion show. She will represent your university." Mom said. I didn't look at him I was busy checking my phone.

"You didn't tell me?" I can hear the irritation in his voice. I faced him and sigh.

"You don't have to know Jeonghan," I said and I saw him shocked. I heard Seungcheol's voice by the door.

"Thank you Seungcheol," Dad said tapping his shoulder.

"No worries, Uncle. I'll take care of her while we're in Japan." He said while carrying my bags.

"You're with her?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol. Giving him his cold stare.

"Yes. I'm her model, of course, I need to be there. Don't worry bro ill take good care of your sister." He said and Jeonghan looked at the two of us. I looked away and bid goodbye to mom and dad.

"It's gonna be a busy week." The organizer said. The training seminar went for 3 days and that's the time we need to decide what our models will wear. Seungcheol is more than willing to be my model and he never gets tired of waiting for me to finish my seminars.

"Whoah? I didn't know Seungcheol is in Japan?" Jeonghan heard DK said. They were hanging out at Hoshi's house. Him, hiding from Cassie.

"And his with Hannie???" Seungkwan said but still stalking Seungcheol's social media.

"That brute!" DK said and Jeonghan closed his eyes and he remembers that scene at the parking lot. He saw Hannie turn away with Seungcheol and Miyu. He didn't know that Hannie will be early that day. Cassie and he decided to make out inside his car. And since that day his sister never talked to him again. It's like he has this sickness in the way she avoided him. He even tried to sneak in inside his sister's room but the door is locked and won't open. He tried to wait for her to go home but she's always with Seungcheol. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He thought they were ok. But no....

"Your good to go Choi!" I said as I finished fixing his top. He sighs and looks at the mirror.

"You didn't tell me that I need to walk in that runway with all the fashion people of Tokyo!" He said and I can sense that he is getting nervous.

"There's nothing to be nervous about it. Give them a powerful Seungcheol or your sexy Choi look. You can pull it off!" I cheer him up making him smile.

"If you say so. You know I'm always for you." He said while he's staring at me. I smile and lean closer and give him a peck on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Choi. You were wonderful." I sweetly said and I saw him blush that makes me chuckle. The fashion show started and lasted for almost 4 hours.

"Tom will be the results of the contest. I hope our team gets the highest grade." Maddie said while fixing her things. I nod while checking on my phone. I saw a picture of my brother with Cassie on their recent trip.

"Really? You just told me you love me and now this? Your such a big flirt and I hate you! Arghhh!" I really hate it. How can I be so stupid to believe him? His being selfish by wanting me also. Huh in his face. 

We didn't expect our team will win and especially my design was picked as the winner. Another addition to my portfolio that I can be proud of. Its our last day and we decided to go around the city.

"Yoon look!" Seungcheol is holding my hand as he pulls me going to a hug bear that is displayed outside a huge toy store.

"That is freaking gigantic!" I said while looking at it. It's as tall as the shop! Seriously!

"Come on! I'll take your picture." He said and I pose beside it. I really enjoy the whole day with Seungcheol. Shopping and buying stuff for mom and Miyu. Even tasting street food and watching street performers.

"Ok dinner." He said as we went to a sushi restaurant. I looked around and the design of the restaurant is somewhat like traditional for me..

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." We both said to the waiter that handed us the menu. I looked at the menu and I can already taste the sushi on my mouth. Mouthwatering.

"Which one do you like?" He asked and I scan the menu. There are so many varieties of sushi and I'm having a hard time choosing.

"I like them all..." I whined and he just chuckles.

"How about me, do you like me?" He asked.

"Of course I like you." I immediately blurted out. I stop when I realized what did he asked and look at him. I saw that sweet smile tugging on his lips.

"Glad to know." He said then he looked at his menu. I just shake my head trying not to laugh because he really looked adorable. He ordered all variety of sushi and my eyes almost pop out when I saw it. It's too many. Really!

"Tadaima!!" I said when I step inside our home pulling my bags. And carrying another one.

"Princess!" Mom came rushing from the kitchen with her apron and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you, mommy!" I said and she hugs me tighter.

"Same here Princess. How was it?" She asked helping me with my things.

"It was..." My answer was cut off when.

"Welcome home!" It's Cassie wearing my apron and some of my clothes. I look at mom.

"She run away from home when her parents found out that she's pregnant." My widen with the info. I'm just out of the country for 8 days and Cassie is pregnant.

"And who is the father?" I asked mom. She looked at me as if I have two heads.

"It's your brother of course. Silly you." I gulp. Well yeah, I know that they are sexually active knowing my brother but not this early. Really? The biggest news ever.

"Congratulations." I can taste bitterness in my own words. When your life can turn 360 in no time. Stupidity.

"Thank you. Your family accepted me, your family is a perfect one." She said and I just mentally rolled my eyes and thought, not until you came and ruin it.

"Mom can I rest. I'm kinda tired." I said not minding her and dismissing her.

"Of course Princess. I'll call you when its time to eat." Mom said and I just shake my head.

"I'm full. We already ate at the airport." I answered and mom just nod. I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. Everything will change now. The best decision I've ever made is avoiding my brother but why am I not happy. I feel sad and unwanted. I don't think I can stand to live in one house with them. It's gonna be hell for me and heaven for them.

How can everything change from complicated to worst in such a short time? My feelings.... Jeonghan's feeling... he said he loves me but now I don't know if I should be believing him because he's going have his own child. And that's with Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13

"For real! Cassie is pregnant???" Miyu said and I nod. Were here at the mall after class. I'm waiting for Seungcheol cause itis moms birthday and I promise auntie to be her guest. And Miyu is waiting for Jun. I think this two is dating already. Well, I'm happy for them.

"And I'm late... I know I know... I'm sorry ladies." We both look at Seungcheol who looks like he runs all the way from the parking going here.

"It's fine. Have a sit and her." I offer him my drink and he gladly takes it. We wait Seungcheol settled in and told him the news.

"I heard. The guys were at home the other fay when we arrived. DK and Seungkwan were telling me what happens. Cassie's parents are so disappointed with her. They throw her things out." Seungcheol said while munching some fries.

"Whoah that is too much! Wh would they do that? I mean from what I heard, her parents are so supportive with her and they like Jeonghan." Miyu said and she looked at me.

"I don't know the details. You know I'm not interested in Jeonghan's love life. He stopped talking to me since I start courting Hannie. What an ass." Seungcheol said sulking. I tap his arm and offer a smile.

"He'll come around Choi," I said and he just nods. A little while longer and Jun came fetching Miyu. We said goodbye and went to our destination.

"Did you get what we need?" I asked Seungcheol. We got his mother's gift in Tokyo it was a very beautiful bracelet that I designed and we made it customed made there.

"All in the box." He said and winked at me. I just laugh at him and look ahead. It's traffic and it looks like we're going to be stuck for a few minutes.

"So what do you think about Cassie being your sister-in-law?" Seungcheol suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Were not close as you know. I haven't talked to her longer than 5 sentences." I retorted which makes him laugh and look at me.

"I think you need to start liking her if she's going to live with you." I frown. Just imagining that they will be living at the house. Seeing them together and now with a baby. My God.

"I don't think so. Not anytime soon." I said and I heard him sigh. He didn't mention about it till we reach home.

"You're here! Finally! It's been what? 4 years since I last saw you!" Seungcheol's mom hugs me and even pull me leaving Seungcheol alone.

"Mom! I'm your son. Hello?" Seungcheol said being sarcastic since his mom didn't even acknowledge him.

"Oh I know son. Go to the garden, your father and uncles are waiting for you." She said while still holding my arms.

"But mom Hannie is my Guest," Seungcheol said whining like a kid. I'm trying not to smile cause his really cute. Really cute.

"It's my birthday so she is my guest," Auntie said and pull me inside where I saw Seungcheol's cousin talking and when they saw me they smile at me.

"Everyone meet my future daughter-in-law... Hannie Yoon. Isn't she lovely!" My eyes went wide when I heard what Auntie said. Seungcheol's family gather around me and hug me.

"She's perfect fir Seungcheol Auntie! She's so pretty!" One of Seungcheol's cousin said and I instantly blush. Everyone keeps on asking about us and I told them that was still not yet dating. They never let me feel out of place and sSeungcheols family is so accommodating and kind.

"I'm sorry about what happen?" Seungcheol said shyly. Were here in front of gate and him leaning on his car.

"Hey! It's fine. Your family is so much fun to be with. And I miss Auntie." I told him. He smiled at me and holds my hand.

"Soon they will be your family too." He said and I laugh.

"Yeah right. Go home, uncle is waiting for you." I said. He nods and leans forward. I thought his going to kiss me on my forehead but he kissed me on my lips. A quick kiss that instantly makes me stop and blink a few times.

"Goodnight Yoon..." He said sweetly and jog towards the driver's seat while I'm left there all stunned. I wait till his finally out of my sight before I went in. It's almost 11 that's why nobody is there. I sigh and look around then went to the kitchen to get some water.

"What the?" I heard moaning.

"MOANING?" I followed the sound and found my dear brother fucking his pregnant girlfriend near the pool. Too much of public sex guys. I know Jeonghan saw me because our eyes met. I watched them then drink my water and turn around.

"My virgin eyes is no longer virgin. Poor me." I mumbled to myself and went to my room. It's almost 8 when I went down. I'm already on my uniform and all pretty.

"Goodmorning Princess." Dad greeted me when I enter our dining and I smiled at him.

"Goodmorning Dad!" And kissed him on his cheeks. I looked at the table. Now there's another plate. I didn't notice Jeonghan came he went to his place after greeting dad.

"Princess take your seat." Mom said while she's carrying the plate with bacon followed by Cassie who is carrying the other plates. I used to sit beside Jeonghan but now I choose to sit beside mom.

"Oh I'm so happy. We will be visiting the doctor today!" Mom excitedly said. I looked at her and she doesn't look like sick to me.

"Are you sick mom?" I asked and she looked at me and smile.

"No, darling. It's Cassie's first check-up and I want to be there for her. And then next week we will be buying baby clothes. Would you like to come with us?" Mom asked me. I looked at her then I noticed Jeonghan watching me. Next week will be my evaluation with the staff of Institut Français de la mode -- Paris.

"I'm busy mom." I just said looking coldly at Jeonghan.

"I see. I'm so excited to have a baby here at home." I heard mom and they all went talking about the baby. Even dad is excited.

"Do you want to come with us?" Cassie asked me. I looked at her.

"No need. I'm with Seungcheol." I answered and looked at Jeonghan after watching his reaction.

"Yoon!" I heard Seungcheol calling me I just turn around and went to him. He opened the door for me with his sunny smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so nervous for you!" Miyu is with me and was waiting for the evaluation result. I have to spend the whole night at her place so I can concentrate.

"Don't be. I need you." I said and we both hold hands. We're here at the lobby of the hotel. This morning I already met the staff of Institut Français de la mode -- Paris. I was so nervous they all look strict. But then when I handed them my portfolio and they watched the compilation of my works that are being modeled I saw them nod and smile. They even check my grades and standing and I'm proud to say I always maintain my high grades. They told me that they give me the results today after deep evaluation.

"Ms. Yoon?" One of the staffs called me and I gulp. When I enter the room I saw them all smiling and they hand me a paper.

"Bienvenue à Notre école." One of the staff said and I'm lost. I still don't know french and I'm planning to learn once I get accepted. I looked at them and they smile.

"Welcome to our school!" She said and my eyes widen in excitement when I heard that! I cried because it was my dream.

"Félicitations!" I almost jump from joy. After they explain to me the curriculum they expect me to be in Paris before the preparations for the Winter collection starts. I still got two months.

"Ahhhh!" We both shouted.

"Omg! This is it! Design for your happiness Hannie!" Miyu said shaking me. I'm still in shock. Everything went so fast and I want to do now is to get home and tell my parents.

"Where's everybody?" I asked when I get home. I texted mom that I'll be home and I have a great news but the house is so freaking quiet. I roam around and found no one. I went to the poolside and sit in one of the chairs and check my phone.

"Hi, Princess.... We will be late. We just have dinner with your brother and Cassie to celebrate their baby." Mom texted. I just rolled my eyes literally.

"Looks like I'm celebrating on my own." My parents are too excited about their first grandchild. After an hour I went to my room and decided to check on my designs. I'll be selling some of my design so I can earn money that I will use in Paris.

"Princess? Breakfast?" Dad said when he saw me running down the stairs all dressed up. I have a meeting for our next evaluation and I'm running late.

"Sorry, Dad. Got an early meeting. See yah!" I run out and I even notice Jeonghan looking at me and I looked at him then to Cassie.

"Ok, so it's settled then. And by the way Hannie, congratulations!" They all greeted me and smiled at them and even thanked my professors.

"You haven't told your parents?" My professor said. I shake my head.

"After the semestral evaluation. I'm pretty sure they will watch." I said and he nods. I saw Seungcheol waiting for me.

"Choi...." I called him and saw him smile.

"What's making you busy this day. Miyu won't tell me." He said as he holds my hand and we start walking.

"Well... do you remember my dream?" I told him.

"To be a famous fashion designer?" He said and even tilt his head making him more adorable.

"I just got accepted at Institut Français de la mode -- Paris and I'll be flying after two months!" I excitedly said to him and he even hugs me congratulating him but then he stopped.

"How long will you be there?" I stare at him. Suddenly he looked sad, I hold his both cheeks.

"Choi, I will be away for 3 years only. And I can always go home every vacation." I said trying to make him smile.

"Or I can visit you there!" He said getting my hands and kissing both of it.

"Hannie." We both look back and saw Jeonghan looking deadly. Seungcheol didn't release my hand he just grips it tighter.

"Jeonghan," I said and he went near us snatching my hands from Seungcheol.

"Dude! What the?" Seungcheol said trying to stop Jeonghan from pulling me from me.

"Stay out of this Seungcheol. I need to talk to my sister!" He shouted that gets the attention of some students.

"But you're hurting her can't you see!" Seungcheol shouted also.

"I never intend to hurt her! Stay away from my sister or I will forget that you've once become my best friend!" Jeonghan said angrily and pull me out of the crowd.

"What do you want from me!" I immediately pull my hands from him when he locked the door behind me. He pushed me through the door and kissed me on my lips. My eyes widen when I felt him trying to open my uniform. I push him hard and slap him.

"Stop Jeonghan! What the hell is wrong with you! Stop making me feel like this because it is damn frustrating!" I shouted and I saw him looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry... I was planning to broke up with Cassie when she told me she's pregnant and I know its mine. I'm her first!" He said looking at me with his pleading eyes. I push him.

"Now what do you want me to do Jeonghan? Tell me!" I said and he grabs my arms.

"Stay with me. Don't leave me. Don't avoid me. You know I love you. I really do. More than I know. I love you, Hannie." He said and kneel in front of me.

"It's no use Jeonghan. Be a man and be a father to your child." I said and my tears start falling. He hugs me on my waist.

"I'm sorry Hannie... please...." He pleaded but I can't deal with it anymore. We should accept the truth that we can never be together. I remove Jeonghan's arms and pull him to stand.

"We can never be together Jeonghan. I love you but love is not enough. You're my brother by blood. Just think of what people will think!" I said trying to stop from crying.

"Why should I think about them when I'm starting to lose you." He said and I shake my head.

"Everything is so wrong. Just wrong." I said and dried the tears on my eyes. I breathe out and open the door only to find out Cassie crying.

"You're here..." I look back and saw Jeonghan wiping his tears.

"You two?" She asked trying to control her anger.

"No, we don't. You already have him. I don't have any intention to take him away from you." I said and I walked past by her. I haven't take my 5th step when I heard her.

"Jeonghan... our baby." I looked back and saw standing looking at her thighs with blood. Jeonghan carried her bridal style and walk pass through me.

"Shhh relax baby.... relax... don't cry." I heard him whisper to Cassie to make her relax. And people start following them and I was left there alone when someone hugs me and I automatically starts crying.

"Shhhh.... you can cry all you want," Seungcheol said while he's hugging me.


	15. Chapter 15

Cassie needs to stay at the hospital for a week or so. Because the baby might be gone if she's not well taken care of. My mom's always at the hospital and I haven't talked to anyone in our home. Dad's in New York for a business deal and Jeonghan is too busy with Cassie and so with mom.

"Papers ready. Money is ready? What else?" Miyu said checking my papers.

"I just need to tell my parents," I said while lying on her bed. Its almost semestral break and in a week I will be leaving.

"Oh yes." She said then looked at me.

"And you will be there right?" I looked at her and she smiles and holds my hand. There's going to be a dinner and it's for Jeonghan and Cassie. Cassie's parents finally agree to let her marry Jeonghan. Yes, they are getting married after what happened to Cassie, mom wants them to get married immediately. I even heard her said, "she's my daughter and I want her to be part of my family." They never heard anything from me. I never talked to Cassie even though we see each other. I will always see her with Jeonghan. Holding Jeonghan as if I'm stealing him away. His my brother for goodness sake.

"All the way." She said and smile at me. Miyu is always and will be my forever best friend.

"Oh, your daughter is really beautiful." Cassie's mother praised me while we're having dinner. Miyu looked at me and smile.

"Of course she is! She is my daughter, just looked at Jeonghan here." Mom said and they all laugh. Like a true one big happy family.

"You're on your 2nd year in Fashion design?" She asked again. I looked at her.

"Yes, Maam I am," I said in a very cold tone and I noticed Jeonghan looked at me.

"Oh!! That's great just a few more years and you will be graduating. Do you have any plans." I sigh and looked at my parents then I felt Miyu holding my hands.

"I'm leaving," I said then looked at dad. Mom touched my arm and looked at me questioningly.

"Mom, I'm leaving on Monday." That is two nights from now.

"Wait? Are you going to be the school's representative again?" Mom said happily. I smile at her but shake my head.

"I was accepted in Institut Français de la mode -- Paris almost two months ago," I said and dad looked at me also Jeonghan.

"You didn't tell us?" Mom said sounding hurt. I just smile.

"You were too busy with Cassie you don't have time for me. I'll be a full-time scholar and working under VS as a junior designer. You don't have to worry about everything. It is already settled, Miyu and Choi helped with my documents. I also have my money to use." I try to sound happy telling it to my family.

"You don't have to leave Hannie...." Jeonghan said and everyone looked at him.

"I have to and I will," I said looking at his eyes. Mom holds my other hand.

"I'm so sorry we were just too busy Princess." She said and I just smile.

"I'm fine mom. Really. It's my dream. I have to dream big and I think Paris is the place for me." I said to her.

"How long will you be gone?" Dad finally asked.

"3-4 years. It depends on dad. My scholarship is for 2 years then internship and stuff." I said he just looked at me and sigh.

"Will you still go home?" Mom asked.

"Every vacation," I said trying to make her feel light. The dinner went silent. My unexpected news shocked them all.

"Can we talk?" I look and found Jeonghan. I'm sitting here by the lounge at the poolside. Tomorrow is my flight I just want to relax.

"Sure. Sit." I pointed the chair in front of me. I stare at him he looked matured? Since when? Are we really that busy that I didn't notice the changes in him or maybe I avoided him too much that I didn't even know his whereabouts?

"Your leaving." He started and I sigh.

"I am. Everything is ready." I answered and take a sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"Stop saying sorry Jeonghan. I'm sick and tired of hearing that. Last night, mom kept on saying sorry to me and now you. I had enough." I said trying to hide my annoyance. We kept quiet for a while.

"Let me drive you to the airport tom." I shake my head.

"No. Choi will do that for me," I said and I saw his jaw clenched.

"You seem very close." He said and I can sense jealousy.

"Oh were closer than you thought Jeonghan," I said trying to piss him off more. I didn't give him a chance to talked I went inside the house and saw Cassie. She is watching me and I stop infront of her.

"Take good care of my brother Cassie," I said and I saw her nod and I walked pass by her.

"Puis-je avoir une tasse de café?" I ordered for a cup of coffee since I still got time before class. Its been 4 months and were so busy with the winter collection. I rarely call home cause it makes me miss them more. I make myself busy as much as possible.

"Voici votre café. Voulez-vous un certain nombre de témoins?" The waiter asked when he placed my coffee in front of me.

"Non, merci." I answered. I looked outside the window and watched the people getting busy for the holidays. Kids running and playing with their parents. I suddenly miss home. I dialed dad's phone.

"Princess?" He immediately picks up after 1 ring.

"Hi, dad," I said while mixing my coffee.

"How are you, honey? Did you call your mom?" He asked and I sigh.

"Mom's busy. With the wedding and holidays." I said and I heard moms voice at the background laughing.

"Well, she is. Right now the dressmakers are here. Can't you attend the wedding?" Dad asked. I stare outside.

"I can't dad sorry. Its the VS Winter collection launch and I need to be there. Jeonghan will understand." I said sadly.

"He wishes you to be here Honey. You know how much your brother loves you." I simply smile bitterly.

"And I love him also," I said and try not to cry over it. I have to start forgetting about him. He's getting married and soon another member of the family will be added. I bid goodbye to dad and finish my coffee before I head to class.


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you finish?" One staff asked me. We're here at the backstage and getting all buss up because if the fashion show.

"Yeap! I just need to...... there you go!" I said to the model and she looked at her dress.

"Lovely. Thank you, Hannie!" She said and walked going to the stage entrance. It's a chaos. Everyone is busy doing this the other is busy sewing that. I love how busy everything is. The Winter collection is the highlights of the year. Every single aspirant is so busy. I watched them getting all hype up when my phone rings. I didn't bother to check it is.

"Qoui?" I answered while fixing my tools.

"Hannie." I know that voice and I stopped. I checked my phone and I'm right. It's Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan...." I said. I remember now, today is his wedding. I try not to cry as I look up.

"Hey... congratulations." I try to sound cool and happy.

"Just say no and I won't." I heard he said and I almost stop breathing. Can he really do that? Can he not marry Cassie for her. Then what will happen? We can never be together! His my brother.

"Hannie...." I can hear his voice shaking. I close my eyes.

"Marry her Jeonghan. Be a man to your child. Cassie needs you more than I do." I said and I heard him sigh.

"But I need you." He still said but I choose to cut the line. I can't do this. Jeonghan is really killing me. I just myself crying just thinking that he is getting married today.

"Hey! Don't just sit there!" I heard one of the senior designers shouted. I immediately wipe my tears and stand. I make myself busy. I went home late only to slouch on my bed and look at the pictures on my side table. It's our family picture plus Jeonghan's and I. I sigh and start crying but then I remember I need to go back to my studio to get the tools I will be needing.

I hurried back wearing my coat, boots, and just keys. Its just a few blocks away. I run on the streets and it's almost empty cause it's late already. I heard a loud bang and I just found myself bleeding. I look around and found no one. I hold my head. There are blood and its dripping on my coat.

"What the hell happen." That's the last thing happen that I rem before everything turns black.

Jeonghan drops the champagne glass accidentally and everyone looked at him. They're at the reception already and the wedding is finished. Seungcheol didn't attend his wedding that's why his best man is DK. Even his sister didn't attend the wedding.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked him. He looked at Cassie. She looks beautiful in that dress. Her baby bump is too obvious not to notice.

"I'm fine. I'll just get another one." He said and stand up. He doesn't feel good. Something is bothering him and he doesn't know what it is. The party continues with Jeonghan being bothered.

2 years later.

"I'm home!" I said when I enter our home. I saw my brother sitting by the couch reading a book. He looked at me and smile. I went near him and give him a kiss on his cheeks. Before sitting beside him.

"Comment était ta journée?" He asked placing his book on his lap and facing me.

"Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. A little tiring but I can Manage. How about you?" I asked him and he just sighs.

"Well, same old. I just have to travel again." My brother manages the family business and its huge. Our parents won't let me help him yet even though I already manage to learn the basics of it.

"Où vas-tu cette fois?" I'm curious about which country he will go this time. He looked at me and smile.

"Korea." My eyes widen. I really want to go there and meet my grandparents. I can only talk to them on skype or facetime.

"Let me come with you...." I pleaded with my sweet voice. He laughs and holds my hands that is holding on his arm.

"You will be coming with me because mom and dad will also come with us." He said and that makes me more excited. He stands and I follow him.

"Where are you going?" I asked and I saw him place the book back on its shelf then he faces me showing his car keys.

"I think I need new clothes." He said and winked at me.

"SHOPPING!! I'm coming!" I said screaming and I pull him out of the house.

"Nous y resterons un mois." He said while we're here in our fave restaurant and we decided to eat.

"A month? I'll be spending my whole vacation in Korea." Now I'm getting excited and hype all of the sudden.

"Yes." He said pushing his plate on mine cause I already start eating his cake.

"I can't even start what to do there! I'm so excited." He smiled at me and fix my hair.

"Same here. I haven't been to Korea." He said and looked outside and I did the same. People are so busy and all smiling. Peaceful and everyone is enjoying their time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome to Seoul, Mr. Hong." The immigration said to my brother. I'm watching the immigration officer flirting with my brother but of course, Joshua will just smile and didn't bother about it.

"Let's go?" He asked me and I nod. Pulling my suitcase which is kinda heavy. It seems like I brought my whole wardrobe.

"Oppps. Place it here." He said pointing on top of his bag.

"It's fine. I can just pull it. So mom and dad are already here right?" I asked while we're walking. He nods and fixes his cap.

"They said someone will fetch us." I looked around and everyone seems to be so busy. Not that I mind. But I think Paris is a city that full of love. Everyone has this smile on their faces.

"Where do you want to go first?" Joshua asked as we wait for our driver. I stare at him and remember the day I met him.

FLASHBACK

"J'ai besoin d'aide! J’ai besoin d’un médecin!" Joshua shouts for help as he carries someone on his arms all bleeding. A nurse approaches him and immediately pull him to the emergency room.

"De cette façon, monsieur!" He slowly places the girl on the bed still not going anywhere until doctors were around her trying to revive her back.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" He asked the nurse and she shakes her head.

"You may wait for the doctor at the lobby." She said dismissing Joshua. He ends up waiting at the lobby all bloody stain with that girl's blood.

"Monsieur, le patient a besoin de sang." The doctor worriedly said. Joshua starts to panic.

"Her blood type?" He asked.

"B positive." The doctor answered.

"Take my blood. I'm B positive." He said voluntarily and the doctor nod. Joshua didn't leave the hospital until the girl is safe. It took more than 7 hours to finish her operation.

"She's in a coma. And we can't tell when will she wake up." The doctor said and Joshua just stares at the fragile body lying on the hospital bed. It's been 5 months and the girl is still not waking up. All her wounds are already healed and the only scar left if the on her head.

"Your sister is a fighter." The nurse said to Joshua when he visits her one day.

"She's not my sister." Joshua politely said but the nurse just looked at him.

"Really? Your DNA match perfectly like your twins. We have to check it for the blood transfusion and also to help her heal." She said while wiping the girls face. She is pretty, angel-like pretty. Her hair already grows and she also has color on her skin unlike before.

"You mean... she is my sister?" Joshua repeat and the nurse looked at him with the knotted forehead.

"Yes, sir. 100%." She said and Joshua almost fainted. All his life he never knew he has a sister. And in a very unfortunate event, they met. He made a few phone call and after almost an hour his parents came running.

"Où est votre sœur?" His mom asked and he pointed the girl's room. His father followed his mother inside the room and he saw them crying. Still, in dazed he took the courage to asked them. Then he found out, he has a sister that was stolen when they last visit Seoul. They were at the park and mom just turn around to prepare the food when someone took my sister and they never saw her again.

"We found her. The God almighty brought her to us." Dad was crying and so with mom. He stared at her and promise to protect his sister since then. A few more months when she finally woke up. And the worst part is that she can't remember anything. It was really hard to explain to her everything but she slowly accepts what is ahead of her.

End of FB

"I think that's our driver?" I said pointing someone to Joshua.

"Yeap. Come on let's go. I'm so tired I just want to rest." I looked at him and his eyebags is everywhere.

"Yeah, you badly need rest," I said clinging to his arm. We arrived at our home after almost 30 minutes. And mom was so excited to show us around. After a long travel, we finally settled and rest first.

"Wake up sleepy head." I heard Joshua's voice and saw him by my window.

"Quelle heure est-il?" I asked crawling out of my bed.

"It's 8 am. And breakfast is ready. Mom is so excited cause we will visit our grandparents." Joshua said then close the window. I think I left it open the last night.

"Ok! I'll just take a quick shower and head to breakfast. Goodmorning dear brother! Je t'aime!" I said and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Je t'aime Jessica." I heard him said as I run to my bathroom. After breakfast, we all went out waiting for our driver.

"Regardez! il y a un joli bébé!" I pointed out to Joshua. There's a nanny who walks out from the neighbor carrying a very cute chubby baby.

"I'll buy you a dog later. Hahaha." Joshua said and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"What the! Stop teasing me, Hong Joshua." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Sorry Hong Jessica." He answered that make us both laugh. I looked again at the neighbor and saw a guy now carrying the baby.

"Guys come on!" Mom called us and the guy looked at our direction and it seems like he saw a ghost.

"Hey! Allons-y! maman attend." Joshua said pulling me since mom is waiting for us. But my eyes are still stuck with the guy who is carrying that cute baby.

"Are you sure Jeonghan?" Jeonghan's mom asked.

"Yes, mom! I saw her! I know it's her. She's just living in the next house." Jeonghan said all frustrated. His parents sigh, they've been looking for Hannie for two years. She suddenly disappears leaving everything behind. They know that she's still alive and now Jeonghan is saying that she is just living at the neighbor's house.

"So here is Jessica the long-lost daughter. Finally!" My grandmother said. I hug her tight and kiss her cheek.

"How are you? Is your head still aching? Can you remember already?" She asked while holding my hand. I sadly smile at her then shake my head.

"I still can't remember anything. The tissue that was removed from my head contains part of my memories. That's what the doctor said." I explained and I saw them nod. 

"We don't force her to remember things. We're just happy that finally, she is home." Dad said and he tapped my shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you ok?" Joshua asked me. I was sitting here on our couch and eating popcorn. He sits beside me and gets some.

"I am. I guess...." I answered unsurely. He looked at me and waiting for me to tell what happens. I sigh and start telling what happen when I went to the grocery awhile ago.

"Hannie?" I heard someone's voice and it seems like he is just near. I didn't bother and continue choosing ice cream. I was about to pick the rocky road ice cream when someone grabs my arm and face me.

"Hey!" I immediately said but he hugged me so tight and I felt him crying.

"I miss you... Yoon... I miss you so much. Where have you been?" I was stunned and I don't know what to do. I slowly push him away but he is hugging me so tight. I saw people looking at us I just forced a smile. He finally let go of me and wipe his tears. I saw his eyes all red but still charming.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nods at me.

"Imma go. You sure you're ok?" I asked again but he stopped me.

"Don't you remember me?" I stare at him and slowly shake my head.

"What happen to you?" He asked holding my hands tight.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said but he won't let go of my hands.

"Have lunch with me." He said. He seems like a good person. His eyes are so expressive and I don't know but I can't say no. I sigh and nod. I saw his face lighten up. He brought me to a Korean restaurant and ordered ramen for me and bibimbap.

"Unexpected but I'm Seungcheol Choi. You are?" He asked still watching me eat. I push the plate with kimchi, bibimbap, and bulgogi.

"I'm Jessica Hong. Do I look like someone you know?" I asked him then get some bibimbap. Since we arrived I've been enjoying Korean food.

"I think your just one person. Don't you really remember who I am?" He asked again with those hopeful eyes. I stare at him and shake my head.

"I'm sorry it been almost two years since my accident and a part of my brain was removed," I said and I almost winced when I remember that. Joshua even showed me that part and I almost puke. That brute!

"Accident?" Then I told him what happen and I can see him so focus on what I said.

"Well, that explains. You suddenly disappear after 2 years an no one knows where are you." I frown at him.

"So you really know who I am?" I asked him. He fished for his phone and looking for something show it to me.

"This is you. The last picture we take before you went to Paris." He said and my eyes widen. It's really me. I mean I have long black hair.

"You didn't change even a bit except for your memory." He said smiling at me. Why do I feel safe around him and I just stare at his eyes? Such beautiful eyes and I feel like drowning.

"So where is he now?" Joshua asked after I tell me my short encounter with Seungcheol.

"Errr I think his a model. I don't know. I didn't ask much I just get his number. Do you think I should be looking for my past." He looked at me and hug me.

"Do you want to?" He asked and I slowly nod.

"It doesn't mean that I want to know about them, I will totally left you, our family." I heard him laugh.

"Of course you can't do that. Were your real family Jessica. And I won't let you either." He said that makes me giggle.

"Such a possessive brother." I teased him and he just laughs. 

"I am possessive." He said after hugging me again. The next morning I saw the baby girl trying to walk with the help of her nanny. I approach them and smile at the nanny then kneel.

"Goodmorning!" I happily greeted them. Her nanny smiled at me then stare and the baby smile at me also. 

"You are so cute!" I said poking her chubby cutie cheeks and the baby laugh.

"Can I carry her?" I asked her nanny and she immediately nods.

"Hi, baby..." I played with her and she bites my finger and then she pouts! She's really adorable. I just want to steal her.

"Hmm. Ms.?" Her nanny shyly called me.

"Yes?" I answered with a smile.

"Do you happen to know his father?" She asked that makes my forehead knot. I slowly shake my head.

"No? Why? Who is he?" I curiously asked. Then I remember the guy who is carrying the baby the other day.

"I saw your picture in our house. I know it's you..." She said and that makes me more curious.

"Really? Can I see it?" I asked and she looked at me then sighed.

"I guess its ok." She said in a low voice that makes me smile. When we're inside the house I looked around and its real homie.

"This is you right?" She pointed in one picture. I went near and my eyes widen when I saw it. It's a family picture. Me with my another family and the other picture is me with a long hair guy.

"Who is he?" I asked and she looked shocked.

"He is Hanna's father, Jeonghan." She said and I stare at the picture again. I suddenly felt something from my chest.

"Jeonghan?" I repeat while looking at the display pictures. The name sounds familiar and it brings a different emotion that I can't name.

"Hannie?" Someone holds my hand and I take a look and it was Jeonghan. He looked bothered and his eyes are so sad. I try to get my hands from him but it becomes tighter.

"No please Hannie. I miss you..." He said and I felt it again. That strange feeling from my chest.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry... but..." I looked at the nanny but she seems confused also.

"Hannie. Don't you remember me? Jeonghan! I'm Jeonghan!" He said then pull me into a tight hug. I can't understand a thing he is saying but it feels good to be embraced by him.

"Jeonghan...." I called him, he let go and hold my shoulders.

"I miss hearing that Princess." He said I saw him almost tearing up. I'm so confused right now and I just want to go escape the moment cause it's too unfamiliar to me.

"I.... I have to go. I'm sorry." I said and walk past him when he stopped me.

"This is your home, Hannie..." He said and I shake my head.

"I'm not Hannie. I'm Jessica and I have to go." I said and walk out of the house. I saw Joshua in front of our house and I came to him running then hug him tight.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked patting my back.

"Hannie... let's talk." I heard Jeonghan, I didn't know he followed me.

"Hannie?" Joshua said and I looked at him.

"He knows me. I'm scared.... really scared." I said and I can feel my eyes burning and I feel like crying and I'm hurting.

"Who are you?" I again heard Jeonghan. I hide on Joshua's chest.

"Joshua, I'm her brother," Joshua answered and I heard Jeonghan gasp.

"What are you saying.. I am her...." He stopped and were all waiting for his answer. I looked at him and wait.

"Your her? What?" Joshua asked.

"I used to be his brother..." He said still watching me and Joshua.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Joshua asked me and I looked at Jeonghan. Am I ready to talk to him, to face my past?

"I don't know. Some other time maybe?" I answered truthfully, Joshua nods and face Jeonghan.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to talk yet. I'm sorry." Joshua politely said to Jeonghan.

"But?" Jeonghan still insisted.

"My sister will talk to you but not now. Were neighbors and were staying here for a month so you don't have to worry." Joshua assured Jeonghan who seems to relax with what my brother said. He nods and with one last look to me, he left. Joshua pulls me inside the house and bring me to the kitchen and place a glass of cold water in front of me.

"You have to face and talk to them," Joshua said with finality. I played with my glass after finishing the water.

"He seems.... restless.." I said referring to Jeonghan.

"If he's your brother. No, I'm your brother. What I mean if he used to be your brother then maybe you two are close." I tilt my head in realization.

"Maybe. If I have to talk to them can you come with me? I don't want to be alone." He smiled and pat my head.

"I told you I will always be with you, Jessica. Always." He sweetly said and kiss my forehead. At dinner, we told mom and dad about what happened these past few days. They were shocked knowing that I used to live on the house next door.

"Well, I won't stop you from knowing your past you know that right?" Mom said and holds my hand. I smile and nod my head.

"Thanks, mom. I'm nervous but Joshua said he will be with me so I don't have to fear anything." I said and dad tap Joshua's shoulder.

"That's my son. By the way, we have a meeting tom with the board. They would like to meet the future CEO." Dad said and I heard Joshua groans.

"Business talk. Let's go over here and leave those two. I bought some nice dresses for you." Mom said and I sigh. She always does this. My walk-in closet in Paris is full of designer clothes which I love but I prefer to wear simple pants and shorts or skirts. But mom always told me that I should be more girly. I guess I'm girly? Or not? I don't know.

"Mom, my wardrobe can't handle too many clothes." I joked and she looked at me.

"Should we buy a new one?" She seriously asked and I laugh.

"I was just kidding mom," I said and she breathes out. I love my mom. Since I woke up she never leaves my side, dad would even joke that his jealous already cause mom doesn't have time for him since I came but mom would just ignore him leaving Joshua to be dragged by my dad.

"By the way! Tomorrow I want you to come with me. I will be meeting my best friend and we haven't seen each other for almost 20 years since I went to Paris. I want her to know that I have the most beautiful daughter!" She seems so happy having our vacation here in Seoul.

"Sure mom! It seems like Joshua will be busy the whole day." I said glancing to dad and Joshua.

"Oh! We will drop by the office too!" She said and I smiled. The next day as planned we met my mother's friend in a fancy restaurant.

"And here is my daughter." Mom said and I smile at my mom's friend and bow a little.

"Wait a minute! Hannie?" I was shocked she knows me also. What in the world is happening?

"What are you talking about? My daughter's name is Jessica." Mom said.

"But...." She said and stared at me.

"Mom, I think Auntie knows me," I said to mom and hold her arms.

"As Hannie?" Mom asked and I nod.

"Jessica?" I look back and saw Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol.... what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled at me. That smile again. 

"He is my son." My mom's friend said that widens my eyes.

"What a small world," Seungcheol said and went over to his mom to greet her.

"Meet my son Seungcheol Choi." And Seungcheol greets my mom.

"You two know each other?" Mom asked me and Seungcheol and we both nod.

"We met at the grocery the other day Auntie." Seungcheol answered and then smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you've met Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked me. The meeting should be just lunch but here we are having dessert in one of the finest bakeshops in town.

"Yeah, yesterday," I said while swirling my tea. I looked at mom who is enjoying his reunion with Auntie.

"And?" Seungcheol asked again eyeing me. I sigh.

"Nothing? I mean we didn't talk much. But I get to meet his daughter who is really cute." I answered and I saw him stare at me then get his coffee.

"I guess it's better that you finally get to know Jeonghan," Seungcheol said as I watch him.

"Are we really close? You know sibling close." I asked him.

"You're close. More than you expected." He said meaningfully before checking his phone. Closer than siblings? What does he mean?

"Are we keeping you up?" I remember him a model and maybe he has someplace to go.

"Oh no. I was just checking. I told my manager that I will be busy the whole day. Mom's been bugging me about today and see its worth it. I got to see you again." He said smiling at me. That gummy smile, he looks adorable I mean really adorable.

"I think you should meet my brother. I'm pretty sure you two will get along." I said remembering Joshua. I'm sure his busy right now cause they have a board meeting if I'm not mistaken.

"Maybe I'll drop by your place then. Or I can drive you along the city." He offered and I smile at him.

"Seungcheol I know your busy with stuff and your career," I said and he just laughs at me.

"Priorities." He said and winked at me. All I can do is laugh with him and shake my head.

"Seungcheol looks like a decent guy." Mom said I automatically rolled my eyes. I know where is this going.

"Mom, stop. Seungcheol and I know each other way back. Before everything happened. I feel comfortable with him and I guess we're good friends before." I said and mom holds my hands.

"Whatever you say, Jessica. I like him for you." Mom said and I just chuckled. We arrived at the company at almost 5 pm, we saw dad and Joshua already talking to the other board of directors.

"Oh here is my beautiful wife and daughter," Dad said and I saw mom blushed. Oh, how I love seeing my parents all so sweet with each other. Joshua smiled at me and place his arm around my shoulder.

"Now that you've mentioned that. Your family is such a beautiful one!" One of the board said. And I can see dad being proud.

"You can say that." He said and everyone laughs. Dad introduced me and mom to the directors.

"Votre bureau est si beau!!" I said while roaming around Joshua's office. Dad just gave him his office since he's going to start to train as the new CEO.

"You like it?" He asked while finishing his paper works. I nod and went to the bookshelf and then I saw the fridge and opened it, I get a can of soda and opened it.

"I wonder when will I have my own office," I said while sitting on his visitor's chair.

"Do you want to work?" He asked me. I nod and drink my soda.

"I'm getting bored," I admit. After being homeschooled and finishing my degree I have this urge to help in our family business.

"You can ask dad. We have a new condominium that is going to be built next month here in Seoul and on Jeju Island. I might need a hand plus we can use your talent in decorations." He said then smiled at me. I stand and walk over his back to hug him.

"You are the best brother. I love you, Joshua." I said and he laughs.

"I am your only brother Jessica." We both laugh and I told him that I will be going to dads office. I told dad that I want to work and help Joshua with his project. At first, mom was hesitant, it's not like she doesn't want me to work but when I told her that I just want to help and to use my talent she eventually let me. Lately, I discovered that I can draw. I start designing my room back in Paris until Joshua asked me to design his whole flat in New York.

"Here it is." Joshua handled me the files I asked him.

"Thanks!" I started scanning the files.

"What do you plan after reading those? I guess it will be better if you will talk to them properly. They are your parents." He said. I asked him to get some info about me before I went to Paris. I know that I'm Hannie Yoon and I'm a fashion design student.

"This weekend. You're coming with me right?" He asked me and I saw him nod.

"Of course." He said smiling while playing with his pen. I also started working for our company but we both need to go back to Paris in two weeks to fix some papers. I stayed at his office and wait for him to finish. My own office is already on its way. I designed it and dad wants me to show my talent on it. Last night I tried designing clothes and I was impressed with my work. I even show it to mom and even she was shocked. She told me to design more and we will open our own boutique which makes me laugh.

The weekend came and I'm already nervous. I already read every single detail on the files. I even memorize every part of it but I still feel nervous. Joshua told me that he asked his secretary to tell the Yoon's that we will be coming over.

"Ready?" He asked. I looked at him and his wearing plain faded jeans, his navy blue polo and he look insanely handsome. I stand up and approach him and smirk.

"You do know we're just going to the neighbor's house right?" I sarcastically asked him. And he just laughs at my remark.

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes on him. I was just wearing a sunny dress paired with my 3-inch sandals. My brother is too tall tss. He was carrying a box of red velvet cake and I'm carrying a basket full of newly baked cupcakes which I baked with mom.

"Oh, finally your here!!" It's Mrs. Yoon who opened the door for us. I saw her tearing up when she saw me. I offer her my sweetest smile. Even though I don't remember her I can feel the motherly love from her. I gave her a hug and even Mr. Yoon.

"Come in come in.... the food is ready. And I cooked all your fave, Hannie..." Mrs. Yoon said while holding my hand. I looked at Joshua who is watching us then they looked at Joshua.

"He's my brother," I said and I saw them knot their forehead.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Yoon. I'm Joshua Hong, Jessica's older brother." My brother said and even bow a little.

"Jessica?" Mom repeated what Joshua said. I nod at her and I saw Jeonghan at their back with a woman hugging his arm.

"Let's talk about this over dinner." Mr. Yoon said and we all agree.


End file.
